The Forgotten and Told! Episode 52
A few hours have passed... Wolfgang) I CAN'T THINK! Wolf) ... ( Wolfgang holds his head with his knees on the ground) Wolf) Crap... ( Wolf hurries to Wolfgang ) Wolf) Son, you have to fight it...Don't let him get control of you again! ???) Wolfgang, fight it...I'm almost there... Wolfgang) ... Wolf) I forgot...Serenity has made it into our talks... ( Wolfgang stands up and puts his hands down ) Wolfgang) Mom... Serenity) Yes? Wolfgang) How are you here...You're in gold... Serenity) Gold? No...I was talking to Blue a few days ago... Wolfgang) ...But we never freed you or anyone else... Serenity) Well, someone freed us... Wolf) And who freed them is with you right now... Wolfgang) Really! Wolf) Yeah... ( Wolfgang wakes up ) Serenity) How do you know? Wolf) I'm dead, so I'm more like watching over you guys... [ In real life ] ( Wolfgang sits up and looks around ) Wolfgang) Where am I... ( Wolfgang looks to his side ) Wolfgang) Samantha... ( Wolfgang lays down with his hands under his neck ) Wolfgang) Ugh...What the ... Samantha) Wolfgang...Where are we? Wolfgang) Umm...We have trees...Dirt...There is mud on my arms...More dirt...You...Me...Umm... ( Samantha hugs Wolfgang ) Samantha) At least we're together again... Wolfgang) Yeah... Samantha) Do you remember what Arric did to you? Wolfgang) Ugh...Not at all and why does my chin hurt... Samantha) Your chin crashed into the couch earlier... Wolfgang) Why are we not at the house then? Why was I there? Samantha) Arric did it...He took you there and... ( Samantha starts to look sad ) Samantha) The house was destroyed... Wolfgang) REALLY! Samantha) Ow... Wolfgang) Sorry... Samantha) It's fine...It's not like we could go back to the house now anyways... Wolfgang) I need to get something... Samantha) Yeah, but the police are after you! Now, they'll be at the house searching around and looking at what happened! Wolfgang) But the gem... Samantha) ... Wolfgang) And Cookie... Samantha) I think she died... Wolfgang) What do you mean, she's fine! Samantha) Like I said, the house was destroyed... Wolfgang) THEN WE'LL GET BLUE TO CHECK! Samantha) ... ( Samantha's head lowers to a point where Wolfgang can't see Samantha's face ) Wolfgang) Samantha...What happened to him... Samantha) He... ( Wolfgang's shirt quickly gets wet ) Wolfgang) Samantha... Samantha) Arric and him died... ( Wolfgang gets a chill ) Wolfgang) ... ???) RAWR! Wolfgang) And AWOOO! to you... ( Wolfgang's hand moves through Samantha's hair slowly ) Wolfgang) So Kyuubi...We finally meet again... Kyuubi) Yeah, this is a nice place right? Wolfgang) Uh...I guess... Kyuubi) I came to love this place... Wolfgang) Sure...Hey...Did you bring my mom and the others back to life? Kyuubi) Yeah...HOW DO YOU KNOW! Wolfgang) I was talking to Wolf and my mom... Kyuubi) ...They aren't here... Wolfgang) I know, in my mind, they are... Kyuubi) Okay... Wolfgang) And Kyuubi, I need a few favors... Kyuubi) What? Wolfgang) Well, first off...I want a brawl and I want to brawl you! Kyuubi) Sure, I'll brawl you! ( Wolfgang whispers to Samantha ) Wolfgang) Go sit down and watch...I'm hoping this will help get your mind off of what has happened... Samantha) Not like it will... Wolfgang vs. Kyuubi! Episode 53 Grade of The Forgotten and Told! Episode 52? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 5 Category:Wolfgang Category:Wolf Category:Serenity Category:Samantha Category:Kyuubidrago23 Category:Blueking4ever Category:Arric